


Перья ангела сгорают на ветру

by Asvang



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman: Crybaby
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asvang/pseuds/Asvang
Summary: Рё Асука грезил серебряным путём в рай.





	Перья ангела сгорают на ветру

В конце концов Рё Асука теряет всё. Прахом оборачивается его прошлое, пеплом развеиваются мечты. У него нет ничего. Ни вокруг, ни внутри - кроме бескрайней тьмы, глухого отчаяния, скорби и солёных слёз. Он не знает, как назвать бездну, что разверзлась у него между рёбер - лишь смутно помнит слова из человеческих уст. Слова, которые никогда не имели значения.

Сейчас этого слишком мало. Даже если бы он произнёс их вслух, ему не стало бы легче. Они калёным железом выжжены под веками, полыхают дикой горечью в сердце. Рё Асуке до безумия хочется кричать в алое, в копоти, небо - чтобы кинжалом по глотке, чтобы утихла режущая, ослепляющая боль. Но пожар неутомим: он ревёт тысячей голосов армии ада, гремит ударами секир о щиты, буйствует на костях.

Рё Асуке выцарапывать бы собственные глаза тонкими бледными пальцами - не видеть, не видеть, не видеть. Рё Асуке выть бы раненым волком - содрогнётся земля, умолкнут скалящиеся демоны. Вместо этого он скребёт чёрный камень, белоснежные крылья замараны чёрными пятнами, колени стёрты обсидиановыми осколками. 

Он плачет сдавленно, сипло; шепчет древние проклятья и ядовитое: "Прости, прости, прости!" - будто Акира - равнодушный, неподвижный Акира, - услышит его сквозь смерть. "Я понимаю, - лихорадочно, - я понимаю! - с металлическим привкусом. - Я понимаю, что такое любовь. Взгляни на звёзды, взгляни на луну! Я так люблю тебя... Я отдам их тебе. Только очнись!"

В конце концов Рё Асука теряет всё. Отныне нет снега, клубящихся облаков, скоростных шоссе, стеклянных офисов и городов. Отныне ему не обнять друга, не улыбнуться его звонкому хохоту на крутых поворотах, не прогуляться по неоновым улицам Токио. Фудо Акиры больше нет. Фудо Акира недостижимо далеко - там, куда путь закрыт самому Сатане.

У Фудо Акиры ледяные губы. Рё Асука целует его на прощание, зарывается в жёсткие, слипшиеся от крови волосы, в последний раз закидывает его руки себе на плечи - и опускает в могилу, на стенах которой - всё ещё следы от его ногтей. Планеты становятся в ряд; над огненной пустошью - одинокий крик, и перья ангела дождём осыпаются на скалы.

Рё Асука грезил о серебряном пути в рай, о царстве, где властвовали бы демоны - те, кого ненавидел Господь. Рё Асука молится над человеком - единственным, чьей гибели никогда не желал, и надеется: однажды они оба вернутся домой.


End file.
